Never Too Late
by GleeFreak-VampireChik
Summary: Continueing BrokenFirePen's story My Life Would Suck Without You... Basically after her one-shot its my version of Glee-Season 2! Plz Read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Woo Hoo! This is the story that goes after My Life Would Suck Without You by BrokenFirePen... and yes I have her permission! I am just adding to it and basically writing what I wish would happen in the spring when it comes back! Oh go check out my other fanfics Break and The Ballad of My Life! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Glee or even the beginning of this story! This story starts with the one shot by BrokenFirePen... you HAVE to read it before reading this! If you don't it will make ZERO sense! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to BrokenFirePen for the wonderful idea she gave me! Onto the story!**

Rachel POV

"Rachel! Can you believe Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury FINALLY hooked up?" Mercedes voice shook Rachel into reality. She looked up and saw Puck across the room from her, just staring at Rachel.

"No! I can't!" she was then pulled into a hug from behind. She turned around to see Finn smiling down at her.

"Finn." he leaned down intending to kiss her but she dodged him. "Finn, nor you or me are ready for this! Not only that but I refuse to be your second choice." Finn just gaped at her until Mr. Shue walked into the room with Miss Pillsbury on his tail.

"I am almost certain you ALL know what happened out in the hall between us." He pointed to himself and his new girlfriend. "But we are going to start practicing now!! Let's start with a new song." and he smiled at the club. "oh, we are going to give Puck a chance to sing the lead. This is called 'Without You' by Hinder. Its kind of new so," and he handed everyone a piece of paper with the music and lyrics on it. "Take it away Rachel and Puck."

Rachel and Puck just stared at each other until the songs music began to play.

Puck began the song.

**I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper**

Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  


Then Rachel began and joined him for the chorus.**  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you  
**

Puck stopped singing and gave Rachel her solo.**  
Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together**

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  


He began singing again**  
Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
I'm fine  
Without you  
**

Puck alone**  
Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave**

Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  


Rachel

**I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought id say  
**

Both

**I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
**

Puck

**I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather**

By the end of the song Rachel and Puck were pressed against each other. There was no on else in the world when they were singing, well, now there was applause and a happy Mr. Shue next to them.

"That was AMAZING guys! We just have to work on the dance moves, but that song is DEFINATALY going to regionals!" Rachel and Puck just beamed at each other until the opening to another song began.

**A/N ah... Puckleberry goodness! Haha Like it? Hate it? Lemme know! Leave a review please and thanks! OH that song was Without You by Hinder for those of you who didn't pay attention... Please leave a review and go check out BrokenFirePen's story if it made ZERO sense! :D **

**Tori xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry I havent updated! Writers block is a pain in the butt... inside joke will show up so... yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own zero**

**Puck POV**

"Holy Sh-" Puck had just been interrupted by Rachel Berry.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Noah!" haha same old Berry.

"Rachel, Would you like to go to my party tonight?" Santana just invited Rachel? What the hell? She just nodded her head as an answer and then grabbed her things to leave.

"Yo Berry!" Puck had decided to give her a ride home, "Need a ride?" Once again she just nodded and followed him out to his truck. They sat in silence until they reached her house. Yeah he remembered she still lived there from the week they dated.

"So, I'll see you later" before Puck could reply Rachel was out of the car running inside.

"Damn! Berry is making me crazy!"

**Rachel POV**

'Why in the world would Santana invite ME to her party?' She had just stepped into her home as the thoughts had crossed her mind. She dropped her bag by the front door and had just made her way into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Just a sec!" she screamed toward the door as she ran to it. She opened the door shocked to see Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina standing in front of her. "Um, come in" They stepped in just after she said it.

"Goodness Rachel! You look shocked to see us! You should have known I'd be here to fix you up for your first high school party!" Kurt of course.

"Damn Girl! Your house is off the chang!" Mercedes is so funny.

"Thanks all of you." Rachel began walking up the stairs assuming the crew was gonna follow. They did. "So, are you guys going too?"

This time it was Tina who answered, "Yes, Santana invited the WHOLE Glee Club."

"Which means we're getting ready here too. Well as soon as you look sexy" Oh gosh Kurt. Once again Rachel nodded and walked into her room.

"Girl, Where is your closet? I get to pick out your outfit while Kurt gets his makeup and hair stuff set up." Rachel pointed just beyond her bathroom to her huge closet.

Rachel sat down on her bed wondering what Mercedes was going to choose for her. Mercedes came out moments later empty handed.

"Rachel, your closet is huge. But filled with UGLY clothes!"

Kurt the stepped in, "She doesn't even have an LPD does she?" Mercedes shook her head. LPD? What the heck? "Oh golly! Good thing I brought you a few things Rach!" He then moved to her bed wear he had left his bag and pulled out something amazing.

"Kurt! Where did you get this! It's SO cute!" even Rachel knew that.

"Well Darling, This is your LPD! Little black dress!" wow, "Mercedes grab her shoes out of your bag and Tina find her a pair of earrings!" they did as they were told and Rachel ended up with an AMAZING outfit! (Pics on my profile)

"Thank you SO SO much guys!" and Rachel pulled them into a hug.

"Woah! No time for that now! We still have to curl your hair and do your makeup!"

"Sorry Kurt go ahead!" Believe Rachel, they did go ahead! While Kurt was working on her hair, Tina was putting Rachel's makeup on. Mercedes was putting Rachel's outfit together to make it perfect!

"Rachel, put on your dress while your toes dry." Oh yes! They gave her a pedicure! Rachel walked into her closet and put on the dress. "Your toes should be dry so go ahead and put on your shoes and earrings." She did as King Kurt commanded and turned to look at herself in her full length mirror.

"Holy- I don't even know what to say! I look hot!"

"No dear, you look sexy!" Kurt as sweet as ever! (rolls eyes)

"Which means we can go!" Tina said this as Rachel looked at the clock. 6:25!

"Oh no! We're late!" Rachel said this as she began to rush down the stairs.

"RACHEL! We are fashionably late! Calm down!" wow, um that's embarrassing!

They sat in silence until they got to Santana's house and then it was show time. You could hear the music out on the street and Rachel was excited. She bounced out of the car and walked in with the crew on her heals.

As soon as she walked in time didn't freeze like it usually did in movies, though some guys turned. Rachel began to walk through the crowd looking for more Glee members seeing as she lost the crew. She bumped into someone and guess what? She found a Glee member.

"Hey Noah" Rachel looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"Damn Berry! You look fine! No actually you look strait up sexy!" Rachel blushed but then realized he was drinking.

"Thanks, your looking pretty fine yourself."

"You want a drink?" Wow, Noah being polite.

"No thanks! I'll see ya later!" and she turned and walked off, shaking her tail as she did so.

The party went on like she figured it would. More people getting drunk, more and more people in the bedrooms, and one drunk Noah Puckerman. She found him drinking the spiked punch at 11. Her curfew was at 11:30 even though her parents weren't home. She was going to ask for a ride form him but she would NEVER let a drunk friend of hers drive himself home.

So, instead of going up to him she found Mercedes dancing with Matt. "Mercedes! I'm going to take Puck home! I'll see you later!" Mercedes waved but continued dancing.

Rachel found her way back to the punch and grabbed Puck's hand. She pulled him outside away from everyone. He looked down at her and practically attached her lips with his. She let him do it for a while but knew he wasn't thinking strait. She pulled away and muttered, "We're going back to my house"

He jumped at that. He was making his way to his truck but Rachel cut him off. "Your drunk, I'm driving" strangly he didn't even put up a fight! So when they made it back to her house, she helped him inside and up to her room.

"Puck you stay on my bed while I put my shoes up." He did as she said, but when she got back he was under the covers asleep!

She didn't really want to wake him so she left her dress on and laid down next to him. She was almost asleep when he shifted. His arm was now draped over her waist and their hands were intertwined. Then a thought accured to her, 'I am spooning, while holding hands with Noah Puckerman!' What a night!

Little did she know, Puck may not have been as drunk as she believed.

**A/N haha I actually really like this! I'm glad I** **updated! Ok so uh, BrokenFirePen here is your update! Sorry it took so long! Reviews help me update!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I feel bad for not updating! But since its summer, chapters will be up sooner! Oh the inside joke last chapter was the whole spooning while holding hands thing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Puck POV

He woke up to the sound of the shower running. Puck looked around confused and realized what he had been doing last night. He was at 'Crazy Berry's' house and had slept with her last night.

'WAIT! Slept with her? Shit!' he looked down and realized his clothes were still on. For a moment he was relieved, but then he wished he had tapped that.

The shower had just turned off and Rachel walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Realizing he was awake she flushed red.

"Ooops. Um sorry Noah."

"Don't worry bout it" ignoring is comment she grabbed some panties and a bra from her drawer and turned back into the bathroom.

She walked out moments later dressed in jeans and a tank top. Who knew she could dress normal. Although he missed her short skirts.

"Berry, uh what happened last night? We didn't-?"

"No. No we didn't." she thought he didn't remember! "Well not like that anyway."

"Then why am I here, and not home?"

"You were flirting with me last night at Santana's party and then you got really drunk and I decided to take you home. I had Matt tell your mom you were at his house, but clearly you were here. I care about you Noah and I couldn't let you drive yourself home. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to you." Then she murmured something she thought he couldn't hear. "I also wanted to spend more time with you."

"Well, that was nice of you Berry, but you didn't have to." Before she could input he held a hand up. "But you should've called Quinn to pick me up. Now she's gonna think I'm sleeping with you and she'll be pissed about that."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, and thanks for the ride and uh care, but I'm fine." With that he stood from her bed and headed down the stairs and out the front door. He had left his letterman's jacket and though he was aware of it, Rachel wasn't.

Rachel had followed him downstairs and just after he walked out the door, he had turned back around and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks baby"

**A/N SO short! Gah…. Couldn't think of much.. but I like it! Hahaha sweet though right? Heehee… new chapter will be up soon! Pinky Swear!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	4. MallPart 1

**A/N Ok so I decided that I am going to talk about the season finale of Glee for a sec. Now of course I want your opinions on the matter as well as on the story! Ok, I was completely upset with the whole Finn/Rachel kiss. They are fine together but their SO cliché! And I thought the whole Rachel's mom adopting Beth was pretty awesome! I loved that! I sorta wanted Puck and Quinn to raise her but I'm glad it was like that! At the beginning of Glee I was Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn, but as I got more into it I became Puck/Rachel and Finn/Quinn… I like them all now! I like Puck/Rachel best of course but I might be okay with it ending in Rachel/Finn… ok in the words of my buddy Joshua, "That is a lie! You are a compulsive liar!" Yeah, that's josh for ya. :) um… Will/Emma at the end was awesome. I cried for a while… The songs were amazing! All Journey… good idea! I hated Vocal Adrenaline winning! They weren't that good! I made a Puckleberry Smoothie which WILL be used in THIS chapter…. Anyway… I might rant at the end! This is already 204 words!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing! :) Excluding my smoothie! Oh and extra long chapter this time, seeing as I feel guilty for pissing off Renee! So uh sorry! :) hope this helps! 2 part chapter… next part up as soon as I get some reviesw! Mainly glee club stuff and friendship for Rachel… maybe a lil Puckleberry in there too! Enjoy and review!**

Rachel POV

As soon as Noah left and she she shut the door behind him, she slid down to the floor, leaning against the door. She put her head in her hands as she smiled quietly to herself. She then stood and walked back into her room. She had to get ready for dance classes that she happened to have with Santana Lopez and Brittany Williams, she knew she'd be bombarded with their questions.

~later in dance~

She walked in 10 minutes like she usually did and began stretching. But unusually Brittany and Santana walked in just moments after she had began to stretch. They sat down next to her, stopping their conversation and just stared at Rachel.

After some internal debating she decided to question them. "Can I help you?" It was Santana, who answered,

"Why yes Rachel, you can." Rachel replied without missing a beat.

"How?" This time Brittany spoke,

"What happened after you and Puck left the party? Oh, and I wanted to say thanks for believing San when she said she liked Glee at sectionals, and for not making me feel more stupid for giving Coach Sylvester the set list." Rachel was shocked to hear Brittany thanking her, but she didn't miss the question at the beginning. She didn't know anyone but Mercedes knew she took Puck home.

"What do you mean what happened? And you're welcome." Rachel muttered the beginning but rose her voice at the end and smiled attentively at the blond.

"Did you do the nasty with him? I don't care, but we've decided your going to be our friend, and I don't let my friends get hurt." Santana spoke this and said it strait forwardly. Which was slightly surprising. Rachel answered, and decided to tell them the truth, why not?

"Well, no I didn't 'do the nasty' with him." She put air quotes around the phrase, "but I took him back to my house and slept BESIDE him." She emphasized the word beside carefully. "When he left this morning he said thanks and kissed my cheek." A blush crept to her face but before either of her new 'friends' could say anything their teacher walked in and started class.

~after class~

Rachel had received stares from both Brittany and Santana throughout their entire class. When the class finally ended and she was picking up her things from the side Rachel was once again approached by the cheerios. She didn't bother to say anything before Santana spoke.

"We are going to go back to Brittany's to change and then go to the mall. Do you wanna come?" her question surprised Rachel a lot more than she wished it did.

"I actually didn't bring a change of clothes." Was Rachel's lame reply.

"My clothes will fit you! Plus, then we can do something about your awful wardrobe." Brittany was the one to come up with the solution and then insult her all in one. Although she said it with a smile so it made it seem less rude. Rachel really didn't want to go but, she had nothing better to do, other than wondering what Noah was doing. Wait! She likes Finn; she just didn't want to be his second choice, right?

"Sure, I'd love to go! Do you want me to follow you in my car or what?" Rachel was hoping that was the answer but she wasn't getting what she wanted today. She found out when Brittany smiled happily and said,

"No need! Mike dropped us off on his way to pick up Matt to go to Puck's to play a game that had something to do with calling angels." Rachel thought for a moment and remembered hearing Finn mention something about beating Mike in a game called HALO and Puck kicking his, er, butt in Call of Duty.

Rachel was brought out of her thought by Santana's speaking. "So, Rachel are you good with directions or do you want me to drive?" Truth to be told Rachel wasn't so good with directions, unless they were very good ones.

"I can drive. Just let me call my dads-" she paused remembering they were out of town on business and wouldn't be back until later that week. "Actually, my dads aren't here, so I can do whatever I plea." The smile that crept onto Santana's face was slightly creepy, but in a good way I guess.

Rachel smiled and turned to leave assuming the girls would follow her. They did. She stepped out into the sunny air and realized she'd have to put the top down of her 2010 Camaro. She continued walking and unlocked her door, until she realized the cheerios that had been following her had stopped. She turned around worried they had backed out, but questioned anyway.

"Are you girls okay?" Apparently her question proved to pull Santana out of her trance to answer.

"Rachel! Your car! Are you loaded?" Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This is why she didn't drive her baby to school.

"Yes, my dads make a lot of money and enjoy spoiling me. But get in please." Santana glanced at the blond next to her but eventually tugged her into the backseat. Santana was sitting beside Rachel in the front seat.

They sat in silence while Rachel started the car. The silence was broken when Rachel asked, "Where are going?" she directed the question towards Santana rather than Brittany seeing as she was closer.

"She lives in SW 32nd blvd. close by the St. Rita Medical Center. Where Puck's mom works." Rachel knew she worked there but she didn't know where it was. Santana could tell and said, "We are on Pennsylvania Ave, so go strait till you get to-" she stopped and could tell Rachel was confused, "I'll tell you when to turn." And she shut up.

They had been in the car for a few moments before Rachel got fed up with the silence and turned on the radio. The first song she heard on was the song 'This Afternoon' by Nickleback. Rachel personally loved the song but wasn't sure if the other girls did, so she started to change the song when her hand was slapped away. Rachel looked up at Santana shocked to see her smiling and singing along.

"So? We like Nickleback, sue us!" Santana said it with a chuckle in her voice. But instead of questioning her Rachel just began singing along with Santana and Brittany.

'_You better hang on if you're taggin' along  
Cause we'll be doin this 'till 6 in the mornin'  
Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long  
Tough to put the brakes on,  
Doesn't matter when you'd rather_

Get up, and go out  
Me and all my friends  
We drink up, We fall down  
And then we do it all again  
Just sittin around, hangin out this afternoon

"Hang a left here." Rachel did as Brittany instructed. It was becoming less shocking that she was smart. "Follow Main 'till San says to turn." Rachel nodded and started listening to the radio, only to hear the station changing. Santana took it upon herself to find something suitable. She stopped when she heard a familiar female voice. According To You by Orianthi.

Rachel didn't say anything, although she recognized it, she didn't know it. She kept quite until she was told to take another turn. "Turn here. Right." Santana muttered because she was singing. Rachel did as she was told and saw they were on SW 32nd St.. Woo hoo!

"I live at the house with no cars out front." Brittany said it slightly dazed but Rachel didn't care. Surprising as it was, there was only one house with that description on the street. Turning into the driveway, Rachel got out as soon as she parked. Brittany and Santana soon followed.

~inside the house. Santana POV~

It felt sort of weird to be nice to Rachel. But since she had been nice to them, she felt in return she owed her something. Santana loved Brittany to death, she was her best friend and anyone who was friends with Britt was her friend.

After getting ready and approving an outfit for Rachel, Santana did something she normally would never do. She told the other two she had to pee and went into the bathroom and locked the door. From there she dialed Matt's number.

"Hey baby. How was dance?"

"It was good, Rachel and me came back to Brittany's." was her simple reply.

"Wait! Crazy Berry?" Matt was shocked.

"Yes Matt! But don't call her that! When she tones down the crazy she's cool. But anyway, we are going to go to the mall and you, Mike and Puck need to meet us there."

"Why? You never invite to go on your 'mall trips'" she could tell he wasn't thrilled.

"Because, I am going to set up Rachel and Puck! Now meet us there!" She then slid her phone shut and hung up on him. She then remembered he didn't know where to meet them. She looked at the clock on her phone and she saw it was 3. She was hungry.

She sent him a simple "food court" message and prayed Puck would come.

~Brittany POV~

Santana walked out of the bathroom after a long time. Was she pooping in there? Brittany, being Santana's bff asked her question. Her reply was a, "No my period." And that was that.

"To the Mall!" Brittany said it excitedly not cause she wanted to shop, but to eat!

~At the Mall, Rachel POV~

Rachel walked into the mall with Santana linked on one arm and Brittany linked on the other. It was comforting. Before she could ask what they were going to do first Brittany announced happily.

"I'm hungry!" Santana smiled and they nodded and walked toward the food court. Rachel was in the mood for a salad so she said,

"I want a salad from Chik-Fil-A, so I'll be back." But before she could head towards it, Santana was talking to her.

"Hey look! Its Matt, Mike, and Puck!" she said it like they do on stupid sitcoms and she smiled real big.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get my salad now." Not that Rachel wasn't totally happy to see them. Wait! She wasn't! She thinks… Santana was speaking again though,

"No need! We'll have the boys sit with us and get it." She then stood and waved them over.

They joined them moments later, Mike and Matt both kissing their girlfriends. Where as Noah and Rachel just stood there for a moment, after a sec. Noah finally said,

"Hey Berry." Wow… how uh thoughtful?

"Hi Noah." By that point Mike and Britt were done sucking face and San and Matt were about to stop. Santana didn't waste a second before speaking.

"Why don't you boys go get us all a salad from Chik-Fil-A… ranch on mine and Britt's. Rach-?"

"Ranch please."

"Right so ranch all around and waters for everyone. Please." The boys with girlfriends looked annoyed where as Noah looked confused. He didn't let it phase him though, he went to order her salad anyway. Brittany muttered a very good question,

"Isn't it weird how they just show up to eat lunch at 3? Weren't they playing Angels Call?" in Santana's head she said 'dammit! Now Britt decides to be perceptive!'

"Good question Brittany. San, answer that for us please."

"Rachel, I called them and invited them to meet us here. I wanted to see Matt, Britt wanted to see Mike and we all know you wanted to see Puck!

**A/N WOO WEE! This is al I can handle for now! Its 1:30 here and I am about to fall asleep! But since I decided I was gonna post a new chap before I fell asleep, I will! Thanks to Renee, who keeps me writing! Part 2 up soon!**

**Tori xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Mallpt2Perfect

**A/N I am in a writing mood… so I'm gonna update! :**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it! D:**

_Previously: __"Isn't it weird how they just show up to eat lunch at 3? Weren't they playing Angels Call?" in Santana's head she said 'dammit! Now Britt decides to be perceptive!'_

_"Good question Brittany. San, answer that for us please."_

_"Rachel, I called them and invited them to meet us here. I wanted to see Matt, Britt wanted to see Mike and we all know you wanted to see Puck!"_

_**Rachel POV**_

"I what?" Rachel spat out the words, shocked that Santana would even suggest such a thing.

"You wanted to see Puck. We all know you like him." Santana said it like it was obvious, and clearly it was because Brittany nodded. Rachel just stared at the two in front of her, until the boys arrived with their food. Noah placed her food in front of her, and pulled out his spicy chicken sandwich.

"Thanks Noah"

"No prob, Berry." He said it around a bite of sandwich. This now looked extremely tasty. They had all been eating in silence until Santana spoke,

"So, what have you boys been up to?" as Mike explained the wonders of Call of Duty, Rachel stared at Noah's yummy looking sandwich.

"Berry?" she looked into his eyes and blushed. "You want a bite?" He had his eyebrow raised in that sexy way, WAIT! Did she say sexy? Well, it kind of was. She just nodded and expected him to hand the sandwich over to her, but instead he shoved it into her face.

Rachel took a bite and swallowed, but screamed directly after. "Noah! What was that for?" he shrugged in an innocent way and muttered,

"You asked for a bite." At that even Rachel cracked up. She was laughing so hard, she forgot her one rule while laughing: never snort. So, naturally she snorted. LOUDLY! At that, Noah and the rest of the group began laughing too. Rachel blushed deeply and stopped laughing. She expected for Santana to call her Man-hands and walk away, but it didn't come. What did come was completely unexpected, "That was probably the cutest thing I ever heard, babe."

"Cute?" Rachel was really shocked that the hot, so called, badass would call her cute.

"Totally" Rachel flushed an even darker shade of red at his comment. She just looked down at her salad and finished eating quickly. After the laughter had died down, Rachel realized, she was the only female at the table. Frazzled she questioned,

"Where'd San and Britt go?" Mike answered her quickly,

"The bathroom, they asked if you needed to go. You must've not heard 'em." At the realization of her spacing out, Rachel once again turned crimson. For some reason, she kept blushing, and one thing was for sure: Rachel did not like it.

"Oh, uh so Matt," Rachel turned her attention to the large football player, "Do you play an instrument?" Matt looked generally surprised she had asked him, but before he could answer, Santana and Brittany returned, arms linked. It was Santana, who spoke first,

"So, boys, we were planning on going to get a new wardrobe for Rachel. If you would like to join us?" Both Matt and Mike looked hesitant, but Noah had a smirk on his face right away. So, Puck of course was the first to speak,

"Hell yes." Santana and Brittany winked at each other and moved to pick up the rest of the trash.

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

The first store they drug Rachel into, was one that Rachel thought was very out there. It wasn't really her style, but when she said this, Santana's response was as simples as,

"What style?" It kind of hurt a little bit, but they were trying to help.

They walked into Forever 21 and Rachel was dragged right away to look at the bottoms. As she looked at the entire store, Rachel got more nervous.

"Ok, Berry. You have a great pair of legs, so we are going to accent them and make sure everyone knows they are awesome." At this, all three of the boys grinned like fools.

"San's right, Rachel, we are gonna pick out some shorts and skirts, then some shirts to go with them. We don't want you walking around topless." After that comment Puck couldn't help but say something himself,

"Yeah, we actually do." Once again, Rachel reddened at Noah's open flirting. She had been smiling sweetly at Noah, while the other girls had picked out 2 pairs of jean shirts and a really cute skirt. Brittany then directed her into the changing room,

"Go change. Just wear that shirt and we'll pick you out a dress or two." Rachel begrudgingly did as she was told by the blond.

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

As Rachel walked out of the dressing room in jean shorts, Noah was stunned speechless. In fact, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Rachel smirked to herself and made a sarcastic comment,

"Hey Puck, eyes are up," and she tilted his chin up towards her, "here." They were staring into each others eyes and Rachel had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were brown, but had a touch of green in them as well. Rachel was about to press her lips against his, until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey boys and girls!" Rachel glanced up to see the only boy who would shop here willingly, and next to him was a gothic girl and a mocha colored girl.

"Hello Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina." Rachel put a fake smile on her face. Not that she didn't like her fellow Glee Clubbers, but she was in the middle of something moments before. Kurt had noticed this, and decided rather to question her here, he'd talk to Santana.

"How did you get her in those shorts?" Only Kurt would question that, "They look fantastic!" At this, Rachel finally actually looked down at herself. As she did, she gasped quietly, and ran to a mirror.

"I look," she paused looking for the right word. Puck and the boys decided to attempt to help her out.

"Good?" Mike was the first, and just polite she was sure.

"Fine!" Matt was the next to say something, that received him a glare from Santana.

"Great!" Kurt's input just made Rachel giggle.

"I have several words." Rachel rolled her eyes and Noah, but motioned for him to continue, before he could continue, she said,

"Pick two." With a smirk on his face he stated simply,

"Ok, you look sexy and hott are at the top, so I'll use them." For what seemed like the billionth time today, Rachel once again flushed.

"So? What are ya'll doing tonight?" It was Mercedes voice that brought Rachel back from her intense staring contest with Noah. Rachel looked at Santana, wanting her to answer.

"Well, after we got Rachel several new outfits, we didn't have anything planned." Mercedes thought for a moment and seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"You do have plans now. A glee pool party at my place, my parents are outta town and I was planning on having Kurt and Tina over anyway, so why not everyone?" This time it was Puck who answered,

"I think it sounds fun." Seeing everyone eyes go wide, he elaborated, "I mean, if your parents are gone, it should be fun right?" Rachel moved her eyes in a circular motion and chuckled out a response.

"I agree with Noah. Cedes' you want me to bring anything?" Turning to Kurt, Mercedes then questioned him something Rachel couldn't hear. Mercedes then moved to tell the other girls, excluding Rachel. She frowned at that, but allowed the girls to talk. Finally turning back to Rachel, chocolate thunder said,

"Well, I have decided it will now be a gleepover. Ya know, a glee sleepover? Anyway, Santana will tell you what you'll need to get, but for now we gotta get going! Bye guys!" After saying her piece, the trio turned, and left. _What's with this spit?_

"Did anyone get that?" Rachel turned to a puzzled Matt, which cause her to giggle, but it was Brittany who answered,

"No, but I don't get most stuff." Oh, such a sweet and interesting girl.

"What I heard is that we only have time to get Rachel these shorts and a new bikini. So, to _**ME**_ that screams, 'Bye bye boys'" after saying so, Santana pushed Rachel back into the small changing room and muttered, "I wasn't kidding. Goodbye." And she shooed the boys away. Assuming she'd see Noah later, Rachel and Brittany both yelled,

"Bye boys!"

_**GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee**_

"Rachel! Its just not right! It doesn't look, you!" Santana had just turned down the 5th bathing suit Rachel had tried on and Rachel was getting annoyed.

"Fine then San! Go pick me out one!" Huffing, Rachel plopped down on the bench inside the dressing room.

"Fine! I will!" Santana walked back towards Rachel ten minutes later, after having searched the entire Macy's swimsuit section. "I think this one's perfect. It's so you, its not even funny."

Rachel looked at the swim suit handed to her and she fell in love. It was so her! It was a bikini of course, and it was pink and brown plaid! How much more her could you possibly get? After slipping into the suit, Rachel stepped out of the small room to get her new found friends opinions.

Their reactions were not quite what she had expected though.

"Holy crap, Rachel!" Brittany said this even before she was completely out of the dressing room.

"Damn, Rach! You look incredible! You are buying it!" Santana's reaction was the one that shocked her more, "But what do _**YOU **_think?" At that, Rachel had to think for a moment. What did she think? The first word that popped into her head was,

"Perfect!"

**A/N And that is the end of THIS mall trip! I will post links to the females swim suits on my profile! Next chapter: Gleepover! :D See ya'll soon!**

**Tori xoxoxox**


	6. Gleepover1Term of Endearment

**A/N I am BACK! I am so ready to write! I have felt so inspired lately and I'm just ready. Are ya'll excited for the new Glee Tuesday? SECTIONALS! Sounds AMAZING to me! Anywho! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll all know I don't own Glee! Or Puck and Sam would never wear shirts, Carl would never not be in an episode, and Puck and Rachel never broken up! But since this did not happen… I don't own it!**

**Previously on Never Too Late: **_"Holy crap, Rachel!" Brittany said this even before she was completely out of the dressing room._

_"Damn, Rach! You look incredible! You are buying it!" Santana's reaction was the one that shocked her more, "But what do__**YOU**____think?" At that, Rachel had to think for a moment. What did she think? The first word that popped into her head was,_

_"Perfect!" Their reactions were not quite what she had expected though._

**Rachel POV**

After leaving the mall, Rachel, Britt, and San all headed back to Santana's house. Rachel decided she would just use some of her new clothes to wear the next day, and for pajamas she had bought some pajama shorts and a tank top or two.

"So, Santana." Rachel was beating around the bush, but she had no clue why.

"Yes, Rachel?" Santana was going through her closet trying to find her and Brittany's favorite bikinis.

"What is it that Mercedes wanted me to bring?" Brittany had been searching through Santana's clothes and screamed yes as she pulled out a red string bikini of Santana's followed by a pink frilled one for herself. "Those are cute, Britt!"

"Yeah, I know! Thank you."

"Mercedes wants us to bring all sorts of fruits and stuff." Rachel was definitely confused by this request.

"Pardon?"

"It's for a game, loca! You'll just have to be surprised huh?" Rachel just rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front on her chest with a huff.

~at the party~

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana arrived at Mercedes' household just after picking up the supplies Mercedes asked them to retrieve. They had their swim suits on under a pair of jean shorts and tank tops that matched their bikinis.

They were greeted to the sound of California Girls by Katy Perry blaring through some speakers in the backyard. The girls were getting out of the Camaro just as Puck drove up in his truck. Santana and Brittany had already reached the back gate, completely ignoring the fact that Puck had just driven up. Rachel on the other hand was all excited to see him. Just as she was about to say hello, Santana yelled for her,

"Loca! I left my bag in your car! Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure San!" Rachel didn't mind since she was still standing by her vehicle. She bent over the door and reached in for her bag, but little did she know her itty bitty shorts road up quite a bit, and a certain boy happened to be staring at her ass. Rachel stood back and realized her rear was hanging out of her shorts! Not horribly, but enough that you could see some. She immediately pulled down her shorts and turned around with Santana's bag in hand.

"Hey Berry. Is this yours?" Rachel thought at first he was talking about the bag, but soon noticed his eyes on her car.

"Yeah, it's my baby."

"Well, we'll just have to take it for a spin sometime." Rachel smiled to herself just a smidge.

"Sure" She wanted to say more, but Santana said not to talk too much, because it scares people off. This, if she really thought about it, was true. "Wanna head in?" Instead of answering, Noah put his arm around her shoulders and began walking towards the gate.

Noah opened the gate and smirked as he noticed, everyone was there and staring at them. He and Rachel continued walking toward the pool, where Brittany, Mike, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Matt were all lurking. Rachel had always wondered if people actually swam at pool parties, her question had been answered.

_I wonder what Noah would do if I ran and jumped into the pool and dragged him with me?_ The thought crossed her mind as soon as she noticed him take off his shoes. Before he or she could undress anymore than the removal of their shoes, she grabbed his hand, and ran and jumped into the pool. As they hit the water, Rachel felt Noah's warm hand on her butt. He moved it quickly, so she ignored it.

"Berry! What the hell?" Rachel did her best imitation of his sexy smirk and giggled.

"I knew it'd be the last thing you expected me to do, so I did it." What happened next shocked everyone, especially Rachel. Noah removed his shirt, and then began removing hers. He threw them both out of the pool. Rachel gasped at the touch and soon she pulled her shorts off, soon following his lead by throwing her shorts out as well. No they weren't both naked; they both had their bathing suits on, but it was just as weird for everyone else.

"That was kinda hot Berry." Rachel began to blush a dark crimson and smiled despite herself. He then began to lean forward, with every intention of planting one on her, until Santana jumped in the pool, landing on top of Rachel. They both came up for air, Santana laughing and Rachel gasping.

"You whore!" Rachel yelled it around her laughter but everyone went silent after hearing her say such a rude word. "What? I always thought that word was a term of endearment." Rachel began blushing, until everyone began laughing around her.

"With us, it kinda is." Brittany added through her laughter.

~After swimming~

"Cedes! Will you PLEASE tell me why you asked me to bring fruit and what not?" The glee clubbers had just gotten out of the pool and had changed into some dry clothes, which for the girls was pajama's and Kurt the guys wore basketball shorts, some with shirts(Finn, Artie, and Matt), some without(Mike and Noah).

"Mocha, put her out of her misery and explain the game." Kurt muttered it just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok Diva, everyone has to get in boy/girl groups. If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend you have to get with them, otherwise you may be with anyone of the opposite sex you choose." Mercedes said this and everyone soon began moving, except Rachel. She had no clue who to pick, so she sat where she was.

"Berry" She heard her name being called and turned, "Get over here, partner." Rachel soon began to smile and went to sit on the loveseat beside Noah. A few moments later, they heard Mercedes' voice again,

"All the girls get comfortable with your fella before we go on." Mercedes let Kurt put his head on her shoulder. Quinn put her head on Finn's shoulder, and Tina sat in front of Artie and rested her head on his legs. Santana and Brittany both put their legs on their boyfriend's legs. This left Rachel not knowing how to move to be more comfortable with Noah.

"Sit on my lap." She heard his quiet whisper and blushed, but did as she was told. She sat on him sideways so she could still look at him and Mercedes as she gave orders.

"Yay! Alright, everyone is coupled off now, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads silently. "Now, everyone look who is across from you." Rachel took notice that they were seated across from Santana and Matt. Quinn and Finn were across from Brittany and Mike, and Artie and Tina were across from Mercedes and Kurt. "Ok, now come up with a couple name for them, and write down ingredients that would go in a sandwich or drink that was for them." Rachel noticed Noah arched his eyebrow at her but smirked at the same time. They were all given a note pad to write everything down on.

"I like Satt." Rachel soon began to laugh uncontrollably upon hearing Noah's suggestion.

"No way! She would kill me in my sleep or something!" At that Noah chuckled,

"Fine, what about Ropez?" Rachel thought about this for a moment and wrote it down.

"I actually like it. For ingredients, lets make a smoothie."

"Well, we need coconut, because they are crazy about each other." The two soon finished their list and it looked like this:

Coconut

Strawberry

Chocolate

Jalapeños

Whipped Cream

Upon seeing their ending result for their smoothie recipe, they both laughed and almost cried. "That sounds so nasty, Berry!" She nodded in agreement, "Remind me not to ask you to cook for me on our date." Rachel's eyes went wide and her laughter subsided, as a blush crept up on her. Deciding she needed to play it cool she looked at him through her eyelashes,

"Is that and invitation, Mr. Puckerman?"

"I think it is, Ms. Berry." At this, Rachel smiled to herself.

"In that case, I accept. Let's get through tonight first though, and then we can figure out if we'll make it though the night. We may actually have to eat these, ya know?" And that was it on the subject. Which Rachel was glad, but kind of sad about too. She was glad she mentioned the fact of the eating it, especially since he laughed, until they heard Mercedes say one thing that made both Rachel and Noah begin to die of laughter again,

"Just remember, you have to make the smoothie/sandwich and then whoever you made it for has to eat/drink it."

**A/N I actually really liked writing the first part to this 2 maybe 3 part chapter. I liked writing about just a fun time with friends! Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to all who review and read!**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


End file.
